The present proposal attempts to integrate findings from the fields of schema memory and problem solving (e.g., medical and psychiatric diagnosis). Three experiments are proposed to investigate how memory changes during attempts to confirm and deploy schemata in a problem solving situation. It is proposed that when an ambiguous event is first experienced, a process of "schema confirmation" takes place. During this process, an attempt is made to activate and confirm a schema that is appropriate to the largest subset of consistent information. Once a schema is confirmed and is being used ("schema deployment"), attention is directed to inconsistent or unexpected information. As a result, consistent information is recogized well during schema confirmation but unexpected information is recognized will during schema deployment. It is also proposed that children and adults differ in the complexity of the schemata that they can select and deploy. Specific consequences on memory as a function of age is predicted. The methodology employed consists of presenting to subjects indicators of schemata and then testing subjects' recognition accuracy. The long term objective of the proposed research is to understand the effects of prior knowledge on memory, particularly during attempts to solve problems. The results are also important for an understanding of how people (e.g., medical doctors and psychiatrists) use consistent and inconsistent information when trying to diagnose complex problems. Furthermore, the results of these studies will add to our understanding of normal development, which serves as a foundation ofr the identification and evaluation of mental disorders that arise in childhood.